Unheard Feelings
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: "Lucy..." He whispered, "I love you..." She didn't turn around, and run back to him, hugging him and accepting his confession. He knew it wouldn't happen, but a small part of him still hoped it would happen. "And I wish... you could have heard me say that to you..." One-sided GraLu. Dedicated to Lianne Sabrina!


**A/N: **Another one-shot? This time, a sad one sided GraLu fic? Gaahh! What is wrong with me? Oh, all GraLu fans, please don't kill me, I was inspired by **Lianne Sabrina**'s **Wedding Dress. **You could tell anyway, I'm really sorry for how awful this was **Lianne Sabrina**-chan, but this is dedicated for you :)

* * *

She was beautiful, and way too good for him.

.

.

So why does he still expects her to be his? Why?

.

It was a question he would never be able to crack. But that didn't matter anymore, he was already too late.

It was way too good to be true anyway, because she was never his in the first place.

.

.

And he was well aware of it from the start.

* * *

She had attracted his attention from the very first time he met her. The first thing that came to his mind when he saw her was that she was pretty damn cute, and any man would be blind to not be able to notice that. Heck, even **the **dense, lucky flame-brain was aware of that. But of course, instead of making a good impression, he just had to ask for her underwear.

Gray let out a dry chuckle at his thought. It was a lame joke, he knew, but he needed something; **anything**, to keep the tears from falling.

Unlike last time, she wasn't going to be here to comfort him, he knew. Well of course she wouldn't be here, why would Lucy want to miss her wedding ceremony just to comfort him? It was going to start 15 minutes later anyway, and he knew that every bride was always excited for their wedding.

He was way too selfish. **Why**? Why can't he be like Lisanna? The cheerful girl was able to congratulate the soon-to-be-wed couple with a **smile**, and he knew she was practically dying inside. So **how **was she able to do it? **Why **can't he do it? He was just way too focused on his own happiness.

Gray smiled painfully, and slowly, at last; he finally let the tears that had wanted to shed trickle down. Now he understood how Juvia felt when he rejected her. She was crushed, just like how he was feeling right now, and yet, she was still able to give him a watery smile. He would never forget the day he hurt his own nakama's feelings.

_Her umbrella fell down from her grasp, her eyes were wide from shock, obviously not expecting the answer he gave her and her lips were left hanging. The smile she carried had disappeared without a trace, and he felt like staring into a lost girl who was trying to hold her tears in. But he was wrong, she smiled the best she could, she tried to anyway._

_With a deep breath, she croaked dryly, the painful smile never leaving her face, "Juvia understands. She will not bother Gray-sama-"_

"_Gray," He interrupted quietly, "Just call me Gray."_

_She nodded, and smiled strongly, "She will not bother Gray anymore. Thank you for telling the truth to Juvia, please do not worry about her, she will be fine."_

_With that, she gave him one last smile, and took her fallen umbrella before leaving him._

_He watched as she departed away, and the sudden boom of thunder shocked him. He looked into the sky to see that it was becoming gray, and he could feel little droplets falling. _

_He could only look down in shame and guiltiness:_

"_I'm sorry Juvia..."_

"Gray?"

He snapped his head up, clearly shocked by the sudden voice, and also.. by the person.

"Lucy..." He whispered, awestricken by her brilliant brown eyes, and her outfit. With her hair pinned up neatly, and a white veil adorning her hair, she wore a beautiful white gown with a velvet sash on it, and carried a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He couldn't utter a word; he was speechless and how beautiful she was.

She was definitely the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Where were you? I was looking for you!" She pouted, before puffing her cheeks, "You shouldn't miss my big day you know!"

He stayed silent and watched her actions, before for the very first time ever since she was flame brain's, a true smirk, not a fake one formed on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't miss your big day," He ruffled her hair, careful enough to not mess her hair.

She flashed her trademark bright grin, before suddenly becoming aware of something, concern was written all over her face.

"Gray," She said quietly.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Were you crying?" She frowned, "Your eyes are red."

He was taken aback by what she said, _how was she able to notice such little things? _After a moment, he relaxed, and inwardly chuckled, _she really is way too good for me... _

"Idiot," He let out a chuckle, "Of course I'm not crying."

"Are you sure?" She raised a delicate eyebrow sternly.

"Positive," He replied easily, "Why would I be crying anyway? There is no reason to."

That sentence was a lie, he knew. But he didn't care.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, before giggling, "I guess you're right."

He smirked, before showing her his lacrima watch, "You should go Lucy, it's almost time for the wedding. You don't want to be late do you?"

"Aye sir!" She saluted cheerfully, before gently lifting her wedding dress to make sure it wasn't ruined, she took a few steps, before realizing that he was not following. She looked at him, puzzled, "Not coming?"

"Later, I want some fresh air," He replied, smiling, and raising a hand casually.

She smiled, accepting his reason and nodded, before going back to the beautiful, dome-shaped building, the place where the ceremony would be held.

The place where her name would not be Lucy Heartfilia anymore, but instead, Lucy Dragneel.

The place where his dreams of calling her Lucy Fullbuster would be crushed.

His smile disappeared, and once again, the tears fell.

_If only I had said that sooner, _He closed his eyes, _would have that changed my fate? Would those three words be able to change my fate?_

He opened his eyes, and stared melancholically at the building, "Lucy..." He whispered, "I love you..."

She didn't turn around, and run back to him, hugging him and accepting his confession. He knew it wouldn't happen, but a small part of him still hoped it would happen.

"And I wish... you could have heard me say that to you..."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, it's terrible :( Gomen everyone, mostly GraLu fans, I don't know why I keep writing NaLu fic and sad GraLu fic :( Oh, and I guess I'll try to **update **a fic instead of making new ones, I'll be deleting some of my crappy fics too :p And updating my profile, so off I go! :D


End file.
